Frankie Gaines
Frankie Gaines is the main protagonist of I Am Frankie. She is portrayed by Alex Hook. Summary Frankie is a female android built by Sigourney Gaines. Sigourney tried to show Mr. Kingston Frankie, but he rejected it and decided to send her to WARPA. This caused Sigourney decided to relocate herself, Frankie, and her family far away from EGG so that Frankie could be safe. Since then, Frankie has been attending Sepulvata High in order to help her learn how to be human so that Kingston and his underlings at EGG can never find her. Along the way, she met Dayton, who became Frankie's best friend and the only person that knows that Frankie is an android besides her family. She also met Tammy and her friends, Lucia and Makayla, that doesn't really like her. Besides that, she met Cole, who she would have a crush on and Andrew, who she would develop feelings for later on. Biography Frankie - an android that looks like a human teenage girl - is unveiled in I am... in Danger by Dr. Sigourney Gaines at EGG Labs. She is Dr. Gaines' latest invention, after Eliza who turned violent. Dr. Gaines presents Frankie to her boss, Mr. Kingston. When Mr. Kingston shows disrespect to Dr. Gaines during the presentation, Frankie grabs him and lifts him up in the air. Kingston concludes that Frankie is violent - just like the other android and must be shutdown. However, Kingston's egg-shaped robot assistant, PEGS1 accidentally mentions that Frankie would be perfect for the secret WARPA project. This makes Dr. Gaines realize that Frankie could be used by WARPA to hurt people. She sneaks Frankie out of EGG Labs and takes her home. After discovering that the android is gone, Dr. Kingston puts his team on a mission to find Frankie and bring her back to the lab. At home, Dr. Gaines and her husband, Will Gaines agree to pass Frankie as their daughter, and Jenny's older sister. Jenny is not ready to have an older sister but Frankie quickly impresses her by using her android powers to project movies and make things for Jenny. To hide Frankie from Kingston and WARPA, Dr. Gaines suggests that the family should move to a new house. They enroll Frankie to Sepulvata High. Dr. Gaines reminds Frankie that she must never reveal that she's an android to anyone because they would be forced to move again. Sigourney's former co-worker and friend, James Peters helps the Gaines move into the new place. However, he secret goes on a mission to steal information about Frankie from Dr. Gaines so that he can build his own android and defeat Dr. Gaines as the best in developing androids. At Sepulvata High School, Frankie quickly makes enemies when she solves Lucia's equation. Lucia's friends, Tammy and Makayla also turn against Frankie for "stealing" the equation. Luckily, Frankie is rescued by Dayton Reyes who invites her to sit next to her. They quickly become best friends. On the way home, Frankie is stranded when it starts raining. Water could damage her electric circuits and destroy her. Luckily, she's saved by Dayton's brother, Cole Reyes who offers an umbrella. The next day, Frankie finds herself at worse odds with Tammy in Math class when she beats Tammy in writing the most PI digits. Tammy accuses Frankie of cheating and enlists Makayla and Lucia to prove that Frankie is a cheater. Frankie receives an update from Dr. Gaines that she has to download and upload while in school. She rushes to the bathroom but the internet connection is slow. She then goes to the computer lab and plugs herself to the ethernet cable. Unfortunately, Dayton walks in on her making her realize that Frankie is not human. Frankie admits that she's an android and tells Dayton they will be forced to move again. Dayton promises to keep Frankie's secret because they're best friends. Frankie and Dayton watch romantic comedies together after which Dayton realizes that even though Frankie is an android, she might have feelings for Dayton's brother, Cole. Dayton also reveals her crush on Byron and Frankie helps Dayton figure out what Byron likes by stalking his social media accounts. When Frankie accidentally reveals to Tammy that she and Dayton are keeping a secret and have ready Tammy's diary, Tammy becomes more suspicious of Frankie. After Frankie gets into the Brain Squad, Tammy convinces her to throw a slumber party so that she can use the opportunity to spy on Frankie. Frankie's battery runs low during the sleepover. Jenny sneaks her out to recharge high but Dayton walks in on her. At this point, Jenny finds out that Dayton knows Frankie's secret. They work together to keep an eye on Tammy. Jenny then blackmails Frankie and Dayton to do all her chores for a month in order to keep their secret. Frankie helps the Brain Squad win big during the science competition. Meanwhile, Tammy tries unsuccessfully to frame Frankie for cheating. Tammy gets busted instead and is forced to sit out the next competition. After learning that looking up answers online is cheating, Frankie tells Dayton that she looks up everything online and it could be considered cheating. Dayton tells her it's okay since she's a robot. However, Frankie goes ahead and disconnects herself from the internet. Since all Frankie's maps are online, she gets lost and can't figure out how to get home. Luckily, Cole finds her and brings her home. Dr. Gaines reconnects Frankie to the internet and wonders what happened. After the incident, Frankie comes up with a new plan of studying like a human. She decides to simulate human brain by storing data in her hard drive. She asks Dayton to get her all the books she needs to study for the competition. She reads them page by page, saving everything into her local drive. With pressure of competition approaching, Frankie asks Dayton to install a wonky battery (from James Peters) that had previously caused her to malfunction. Dayton refuses because it's too risky but Frankie insists that the battery will help her study faster. Dayton gives in and installs the battery. The battery infects Frankie with a virus. She starts behaving weird and eventually crashes and freezes in school. Dayton carries her home and asks Frankie's mom for help. At this point, Dr. Gaines discovers that Frankie had told Dayton her secret despite being instructed to not reveal her android status. She threatens to shut down Frankie but Dayton and Jenny standup for Frankie. Dr. Gaines restores Frankie but her vocal cords are damaged. Frankie and Dayton work together at school to develop new vocal cords using the 3D printer. They succeed just in time for the science competition. Frankie helps the Brain Squad win the competition and advance to States level. At EGG Labs, Dr. Kingston makes progress in trying to capture Frankie. They crack Dr. Gaines DroidSync program that allows them to control Frankie remotely. After gaining control on Frankie, they make her walk to school. Dayton tries to stop Frankie but is unsuccessful. So, she calls Dr. Gaines who comes along and hacks into the EGG Lab system to help disable the droid sync. This makes Dr. Gaines more worried about Frankie's safety. After seeing how Frankie walked out like a robot, Tammy becomes more convinced that Frankie is not human. At first, she had suspected that Frankie is an alien but she realizes that Frankie is likely to be an android. She enlists Lucia and Makayla against their will to help prove that Frankie is a robot. Frankie asks Cole to go with her to the emoji dance. However, when Andrew LaPierre claims that he asked Frankie out and she accepted, Frankie gets confused and is unable to choose one of them. Frankie's mom forbids her from going to the dance when Frankie gets framed and suspended for a vandalism crime she didn't commit. Tammy decides to use the upcoming Emoji Dance to prove that Frankie is a robot by dumping a bucket of water on her when she goes to stage to accept an award. Desperate to prove that Tammy is a robot, Tammy helps prove that Frankie is innocent by framing Robbie. This helps Frankie get back to school and available for the emoji dance. Despite the suspension being lifted, Dr. Gaines refuses to let Frankie go to the dance for her own safety. However, Jenny and Dayton convince her to let Frankie to to the dance. Frankie randomly chooses to go with Andrew, ignoring Dayton's advice to go with Cole. During the dance, Frankie gets to dance with both Andrew and Cole. Tammy tries to hack the voting system for Frankie to win so that she could dump the bucket of water on her when she goes on stage to accept the award. The voting system freezes making it impossible for her to hack. Fortunately, Frankie still wins the best emoji costume. Tammy tries to pull water on her but Andrew jumps quickly and saves Frankie. At this point, Frankie and Dayton discover that Andrew is the other android. Frankie trusts Andrew despite Dayton's advice that whoever is behind Andrew might be the one trying to hurt her. So, Frankie refuses to tell her mom about Andrew but accidentally tells Jenny about it. She asks Jenny to not tell her mom about it. Next day, Dayton pushes Frankie to track Andrew so that they can find more about him and who created him. They discover that Andrew was created by James Peters, Dr. Gaines' friend. Frankie still refuses to tell her mom about it. She goes on a mini-golf date with Cole Reyes during which Cole mentions that Tammy thinks Frankie is an android. Frankie successfully avoids the question. James Peters makes arrangements with Dr. Kingston to lead them to Frankie. He orders Andrew to take Frankie to The Garage cafeteria where Kingston and his henchmen would capture Frankie. Andrew saves Frankie by taking her to an actual garage instead of The Garage cafe. So, Kingston and WARPA henchmen don't find Frankie. After discovering that Kingston is actually their dad, Dayton tries to warn Frankie that she's in danger but Frankie ignores her call. Her brother Cole walks over to Frankie's to find out what's going on. He asks Frankie to tell him the truth. Is she a robot? In I am...Caught, Frankie admits to Cole that she's a robot. At first Cole freaks out but after talking to Dayton, he realizes that he and Frankie like each other no matter their differences. Frankie reveals to her mother that Cole and Andrew know she's a robot. So, Dr. Gaines prevents her from going to school and makes plans for her to move. She prevents Frankie from talking to Cole and Dayton Reyes. Dayton tries reaching out to Frankie to warn her about WARPA but is unsuccessful. Cole sneaks into Frankie's room to apologize and sneak her out to the Brain Squad finals. During the Brain Squad state finals in I am...A Sitting Duck, Mr. Kingston, James Peters and the WARPA agents get close to Frankie. Dayton comes over to warn Frankie but she's thrown out by the guards. She explains to Cole what's going on but the WARPA agents make it impossible for them to get close to Frankie. Frankie leads Sepulvata High to win Brain Squad state finals by answering a question about whether robots can exhibit human emotions. After the Brain Squad finals, Frankie is taken by Andrew outside in an attempt to save her from WARPA. Unfortunately, Andrew malfunctions for disobeying James Peters' commands. Frankie tries to save Andrew but it's too late. Dayton and Cole finally succeed in reaching out to her. Dayton hatches a plan to help Frankie sneak out. While Dayton is distracting her dad and WARPA agents, Cole takes Frankie to the airport. They're stranded since they don't know where to go next. Frankie searches for emergency files and gets a file from Dr. Gaines telling her where to go in case of emergency. Meanwhile, back at home, Sigourney's previous android that turned evil, Eliza, arrives at Dr. Gaines' house. She looks exactly like Frankie and successfully fools Dr. Gaines and her husband into thinking she's really Frankie. They're in for a surprise. Personality Frankie is a very caring person as shown in I am...in Danger. She lifted Mr. Kingston in the air to prevent him from shutting Frankie down himself. Frankie is also very smart as shown in I am... a Gaines of how she could solved a math problem that nobody else in her class could solved in a year during her first day of school, and she could extract information from anywhere on the Earth. She is very calm and collected, as she doesn't let anything get to her, especially not Tammy's bullying. She is a very responsible person and do what others say as shown in I am... Lost where she would do all of Jenny's chores without complaining about it. Physical Appearance She is tall. She has long straight black hair with brown highlights, and black eyes. Trivia *She can populate and extract large amounts of data from anywhere on the Earth at a rapid rate. *Frankie is super strong as she was able to lift Mr. Kingston in the air. *Frankie's weakness is water. *Frankie can take pictures with her eyes. *Frankie can't get wet as it causes her system to have a meltdown, as shown in I am...in Danger. *Frankie spent every second of everyday with Dayton. *Frankie is very smart. *Frankie has trouble deciding between Cole and Andrew LaPierre. *Frankie doesn't really let anything get to her. *Frankie cannot tell a lie because she is programmed to tell the truth. *Frankie is a couple weeks old since she was a ball of wires and circuits built by Sigourney Gaines. *Frankie is very strong as shown in I am... in Danger of how she could lift Mr. Kingston in the air. *Frankie is very quick. *Frankie is extremely literal. *Frankie can show videos from the internet through her eyes as shown in I am... in Danger. *Frankie could turn off the lights in the computer lab as shown in I am... a Rom-Com Fan. *Frankie can search up for Bryon on the internet as shown in I am... a Rom-Com Fan. *Frankie was able to find out how many times Bryon searched up Dayton as shown in I am... a Rom-Com Fan. *Frankie is the first person to know that Dayton has a crush on Bryon as shown in I am... a Rom-Com Fan. *Frankie is a strong hugger. This is shown when she tightly hugs Dayton in I am... in Danger and I am... a Rom-Com Fan. *Frankie doesn't really understand figurative language and is extremely literal. *Frankie wants to be a human more than anything in the world. **She also could access Tammy Gilroy's secret e-diary. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Androids